Sonic Talk Show
by Superginji19
Summary: Sonic and others partisapate in dares and are asked truths by you. Please keep the reviews T or lower, there is some Silver X Blaze involved.  Chapter 6 in progress
1. Chapter 1

**Ginji: This is my first fic**

**Ginji: hi today I thought of starting a talk show for sonic, friends, and rivals.**

**Shad. Chaos: Ginji can we start this all ready?**

**Ginji: fine Chaos. Please review and tell me what dares and truths you want for my first guests.**

**(Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, and Blaze.)**

**(Shad. Choas is ginji's em being brought him as a co host.)**

**(and don't ask me about my spelling.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ginji: hey I've had a hard time starting this chapter because of the little reviews so I thought of making my own dare plus the two reviews, but there are some dares I won't do.

Shad. Chaos: Ginji quit talking and bring them in.

Ginji: (sigh) Fine, first is Sonic.

Sonic: What's up? This place is awesome.

(note this takes place in central square)

Ginji: Next Shadow.

Shadow: …

Ginji: Ok. Now we have both Silver and Blaze.

Silver/Blaze: Hi.

Ginji: Next we ha..

Amy: (interrupting) Sssoonniiicc!

Sonic: Ah s**t ! See ya!

Ginji: don't forget your get out of dare free card good for one chapter each.

Everybody except Ginji and Shad. Chaos: Thanks.

Ginji: now let's start with our first review from _**Flashownz**_

_Blaze: Do you love anyone? Flash the cat asked me to ask you (my OC)._

Ginji: Ya I've wondered that too. So blaze Do you love anyone.

Blaze: (blushing) well… uh… probably Sliver.

Silver: (thinking to himself) Yes!

Ginji: One second I have to find Sonic one my dares involves him and he might enjoy this one.

Shad. Chaos: I'll look over when your out finding those two.

Ginji: Stand back ok this is going to be fun. Chaos Freeze.

Blaze/Sliver/Shadow: Where did he go?

Shad. Chaos: Oh ya forgot to tell everyone that's Ginji's favorite move he can disappeared from our sight because he is actually walking through time which freezes around him so right now he has found Sonic and Amy but he told me he would knock her out.

Everyone: WHAT!

Shad. Chaos: oh look there back.

Ginji/Sonic: Hey guys.

Ginji : ok sonic now you can pull that prank I devised.

Sonic: Sweet!

Sonic drags Amy who is out cold to the kitchen faucet and Ginji tosses Sonic a bottle of white, black, and blue hair dye.

Ginji : choose a color to dye her hair and don't tell her until a little later got it or else were all died.

Sonic: Ya think I don't know that all ready.

(5 minutes later.)

Ginji : Hahahahahaha now that's funny sonic you really are hilarious.

Everyone breaks down in laughter because sonic put all 3 colors together in a goofy way.

Sonic: thanks. Oh stop laugh she is waking up so shut up.

Amy: hey wasn't I in green hill chasing sonic?

Everybody: NO.

Ginji : Anyway let's get the second review from _**ShadowLily-LoneWolf**_

_hmmm, _

for Blaze: do you like a certain someone? *winks*

for Shadow: I dare you to hit Silver in front of Blaze.

for Silver: you are not allowed to hit Shadow back.

for Sonic: I dare you to hug Amy, then tell her you love her.

for Amy: when Sonic hugs you; tell him you hate him. Enough said.

Ginji: (to himself) we already did number 1 and Sonic would hate me if I allowed 4 and 5.

Ginji: Okay Shadow you have to punch silver as hard as you can, Silver you can't punch him back, and Blaze has to watch the whole thing.

Shadow: finally something worth doing.

Shadow dashes 500 yards away from the paralyzed Silver and Blaze is tied to a bolted chair.

Shadow: here I go.

Goes as fast as he can and at the same time punches Silver.

Silver flies around the world 5 times (damn that was a hard punch) and lands on a convent mattress. He is covered in cuts and bruises plus a real bad nose bleed.

Ginji: don't blame me. Oh ya forgot about that.(snaps his fingers)

Silver: never do that again ok Shadow.

Shadow: ya fine.

All the sudden Silver is tackled by Blaze who is crying.

Sliver: (blushing) B-Blaze is everything all right.

Blaze: I thought you were died.

Silver: well I'm not died now.

Blaze: (blushing redder then the color of knuckles fur) oh right sorry.

Silver: it's ok come on let head out ok.

**Blaze:** ya see ya everyone.

**Ginji:** hey next on are show we will have my brother, metal sonic, Flare, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge


	3. Problems with update

Sonic Talk Show

Chapter 3

Ginji: hi everyone I'm sorry to say but I will not be updating soon I haven't gotten any of reviews that have dares and questions on them.

Shad. Choas: We will try and update as soon as possible but like Ginji said we need reviews.

Ginji: well I've got to go, I've got to pick up everyone for the talk show.

Shad. Chaos: See ya and check out or other fan fiction story_** Megaman Starforce: Heroes From Different Worlds**_

( the characters are Grey, Metal Sonic, Flare, Tails, Rouge, and now I'm inviting Rosy (read my profile and other story to find out who she is).)


	4. Chapter 3

Sonic Talk Show

Chapter 3

Ginji: Hi everyone welcome to Sonic Talk Show.

Chaos: It's been forever scene we last updated.

Ginji: Anyway let's start first were calling back the characters from last time.

Everyone except Ginji and Chaos: Hey Ginji.

Chaos: now we Grey.

Grey: hi everyone, I'm Ginji's big brother.

Ginji: next we have metal sonic.

Metal: where is that hedgehog!

Sonic: Yo Metal I'm over here, Catch me if you can!

Sonic then ran off and leaving a very steamed Metal Sonic.

Metal: SONIC!

Ginji: Ok? And now we have my Friend Flare.

Flare: Hey Ginji how have you been?

Ginji: I doing great Flare, did you bring Night with you?

Flare: Never leave without my partner why don't you say hi Night

Night: hi everyone and hey Chaos how have you been?

Chaos: I've been better.

Ginji: Anyway next we have Tails.

Tails: Hi everyone.

Ginji: Now we have Knuckles.

Knucks: Hi I'm Knuckles.

Sonic: Hi KnukleHead!

After Sonic said this he was still running because Metal was chasing him.

Knucks: SONIC!

Ginji: now we have… hey who stole my Hyper Emerald!

Rouge: It's mine now!

Ginji: (growling) ROUGE GIVE IT BACK NOW!

Rouge: Ah, NO.

Ginji: That's it. _Chaos Freeze_

Ginji disappeared again like last time but when he appeared again he was holding up his Hyper Emerald. And Rouge was on the floor like someone had just kneed her in the gut.

Ginji: Now you know to never steal from me. Right?

Rouge: Yes.(Still in pain)

Ginji: Honestly I don't know how Knuckles can put up with her stealing his Master Emerald all the time.

Knucks: Ya I don't know how I can either.

But then Ginji was tackled by a pink haired hedgehog. (Guess who and it isn't Amy)

Rosy: (hugging Ginji) Hey Ginji.

Ginji: (Blushing) H-hi R-Rosy.

Sonic: Hey Ginji is this your girlfriend?

Ginji: (Blushing even redder) Yes.

(Rosy is my character Ginji's girlfriend)

Chaos: now for the first review of the day! It's from **FlashOwnz**

_Ha ha ha! I KNEW IT BLAZE! Congratz on confession. I had Flash behind one of the cameras, and he shall upload it strait to YouTube. Uhhh... Hope that is not a bad thing... (Whispering) Flash, pack the bags, I think we might have to make a run for it. This confession will get millions of views on YouTube._

Anyways, I have a good dare...

Sonic: Act like Shadow the whole chapter.

Amy: Act like Blaze (Meaning NOT obsessing over sonic.)

Shadow: Act like Silver.  
Silver: Act like Sonic

Blaze: Act like ROUGE! MWA HA HA I'm evil aren't I?

Anyways, me and Flash are going to find a train to take, cause we can tell we would probably take a beating for this, and getting roasted by Blaze is the last thing I want to do. Flash! Get on the Train to Angel Island. Wait! You didn't hear that!

Chaos: So that's why there was a Cat behind the camera last time, but we don't care he put that on youtube, right Ginji?

Ginji: Ya we don't care.

Chaos: now let's start Sonic you have to act like Shadow for the rest of the chapter.

Sonic: to easy.

Sonic :( acting like Shadow) I don't care.

Chaos: Very good next Amy act like Blaze. Which mean you can't obsess over Sonic.

Amy: Can I use my card to get out of this.

Chaos: Are you sure there could be an even more horrible dare that is going to be towards you.

Amy: I'm sure.

Amy handed the card to Chaos.

Chaos: Now Shadow act like Silver.

Shadow: fine.

Shadow: (Acting like Silver) Hi everyone!

Chaos: Silver you have to act like Sonic.

Silver: (Acting like Sonic) Sweet!

Chaos: Blaze you have to act like Rouge.

Blaze: Never.

Blaze gave her card to Chaos.

Ginji: Ok next review is from **ZXCVBNMEN**

invite Lala. also, Lala is going to dye everyones hair purple...for a dare. *somewhere around the corner,* *evil laugh!*  
and one final thing, dye Sonics hair PINK! and dye Knuckles hair ORANGE! and finally dye Amys with every color in the whole world.

Ginji: Ok. (Snaps his fingers)

Then a girl appeared in the studio.

Lala: Hi I'm Lala.

Ginji: Ok you can do that dare that you made Lala, but if you dye my hair you will receive a knee to the gut like Rouge.

(No offence ZXCVBNMEN)

Chaos: So anyone want to get out of this dare?

Shadow, Sonic, Grey, Rosy, and Tails gave there card to Chaos.

Later everyone except Shadow, Sonic, Grey, Tails, Rosy, Knuckles, and Amy weren't hair dyed.

Ginji: Now Knuckles you have to have your hair dyed orange.

Knucks: make it blaze orange and you got a deal.

Ginji: Deal.

Ginji tossed a bottle of blaze orange dye to Knuckles. Then Knuckles headed to the nearest sink.

Ginji: Hey silver can you use your physic powers on Amy and also dump this on her.

Silver: Sure.

After, everyone was laughing while Amy was running home.

Ginji: Well that was funny.

Sonic: I don't care.

Shadow: That is hilarious.

Chaos: Well that's all the time we have.

Ginji: Please leave a review with dares and questions for next time.

(Sorry if I have accidentally mixed Rouge and Rogue in my other story but I'll fix that in the other story Megaman Starforce: Heroes from Different Worlds.)

Ginji: Well see you next ti…

Ginji was tackled by Rosy making him blush a scarlet red.

Chaos: Ok, as Ginji was about to say see ya next time. And Me and Ginji will take dares, too.

Sonic: Can I stop acting like Shadow.

Chaos: Sure.

Sonic Sweet!

(That's all for now See ya.)


	5. Chapter 4

Sonic Talk Show

Chapter 4

Chaos: Welcome back everyone.

Sonic: Hey what happened to Ginji?

Chaos: well we got this review from **Flashownz.**

_Lol, us reviewers... Our entire purpose in life is to make yours suck. lol._

Sonic: So that really pissed him off?

Chaos: Ya he was but, I couldn't find him before the show started.

Flare: I wasn't told.

Chaos: Hey Rosy did Ginji tell you anything.

Rosy: he said something about going to Angel Island.

Chaos: oh Sh*t.

At Angel Island.

(Screaming)

Ginji: Now you know not to make me mad again.

Both Flashownz and Flash :( in pain) yes.

Ginji: Ok. Chaos Control.

Back at the studio.

Ginji: Hey guys what's up.

Chaos: Ginji where were you?

Ginji: umm well I paid a visit to Flashownz. (Cracking knuckles)

Chaos: well let's start this show, first we have everyone from last time.

Everyone except Shadow: Hi.

Sonic: Hey Knuckles you kept your hair blaze orange I see.

Knuckles: ya I real like this color.

Ginji: now we have Team Chaotic with Charmy, Vector, and Espio (someone tell me if I spelt Espio wrong)

Charmy: Hi everyone.

Vector: What's up.

Espio: Hello.

Ginji: last we have Zero.

Zero: thanks for inviting me Ginji and how are you doing Flare. (Messing up Flare's hair)

Flare: Been great big bro.

Chaos: Here we have a review from **Z**.

_hahaha very funny okay Lala is going to take this dare review_

Lala: I wanted to dye sonic's hair pink...but oh well...instead *evil laugh* i dare sonic to kill shadow because i don't like shadow, he is very mean, and he has this attitude that makes me want to kill him no offense shadow.

ZXCVBNMEM: yo you can call me Z for now on since ZXCVBNMEM is too long. Anyway, I dare Tails to sabotage all of his inventions.

Lala: i have one more thing! i dare tails to sabatoge everyone's room except for ginji! None of these dares will go to Ginji

Ginji: well that seems extreme Lala.

Lala: I don't care I want him dead.

Ginji: after that happens, I'm reviving him got it.

Lala: fine.

Ginji: Sonic Lala dares you to kill Shadow

Sonic: OK.

(Warning the scene is to graphic to be shown on this show.)

Ginji: OK like I said. (Throws a revival ring at Shadow.)

Shadow: Thanks.

Ginji: your welcome, now tails you have to sabotage all of your inventions but, I generous you can't sabotage The Tornado X or Tornado 2.

Tails: Ok. (Runs off to his work shop.)

Ginji: I'm not going to allow the last one Lala because that is to cruel.

Lala: damn it.

Ginji: next we have a review from **ShadowLily-LoneWolf**

_I was wondering, can I dare them again? cuz' if I can..._

1.) I dare Sonic to give Knuckles a really "Girly" makeover, and Knux is not allowed to hit Sonic afterwards. (Sorry Knux, I love ya, but you really need to lighten up sometimes)

2.) I dare Silver and Blaze to portray a scene from Romeo and Juliet, but Silver has to be Juliet while Blaze has to be Romeo! XD I'm evil aren't I?

3.) I dare Shadow and Vector to sing "Let me be with you" (yes from Chobits)

4.) I dare Cream to sing "Hey Stephen" to Tails.

that's all I got, hope you guys use these ones too!

Ginji: Hahaha Sonic you're going to like this dare you have to give Knucks a girly makeover unless Knucks wants to use a get out of dare card.

Knuckles: Hell ya I want to use this.

Ginji: Ok next Silver and Blaze have to portray a scene from Romeo and Juliet.

Blaze and Silver both were blushing a dark red.

Ginji: But, Silver is Juliet and Blaze is Romeo.

The scene started and everyone endured the most awkward thing in their life.

Ginji: Ok now Shadow has to sing Let me be with you?

Shadow: 0.0 (runs to the sink and vomits, then comes back) Fine but you owe me big time.

Chaos set up the Scene for this dare.

Ginji: before I forget Cream … wait I forgot to get Cream. Chaos Control.

A split second later Cream appeared next to Amy.

Cream: Hey Amy.

Amy: Hi, Cream.

Cream: so what did I miss.

Amy: well…

After a long explanation .

Cream: wow.

Ginji: Before I forget again, Cream you have to sing Hey Stephen to Tails.

Cream: Ok.

Ginji: but first chaos is the stage all set up?

Chaos: All ready to go.

Ginji: Nice, Shadow If you please.

Shadow: (Singing) _Futari ga kitto deaeru youna mahou wo kakete  
ryoute wo sotto kasanate hora, hohoemukara  
hontou no kimochi kidzukanai furishite  
totsuzen futari koi ni ochitano_

Let me be with you  
Let me be with you  
Let me be with you  
Dakishimetaino..

Imamade zutto ienaimama kakushitetano  
Tsuyogatteru soredakenano mitsukedashite

Machiawasemade atogofun mattete  
Sonoatofutari koi ni ochitano  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Nakitakunaruno

Tsunaidate wo sotto hanasutoki  
Fuan ni naruno Fuan ni naruno  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Let Me Be With You  
Dakishimetainoni  
Dakishimetainoni

Shadow ran straight to the nearest sink and vomited harder than last time.

Ginji: next Cream your turn Cream.

Cream: Ok. (Starts to sing) _Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

Tails: (Flies away from the studio) ! My Ears are one fire!

Ginji: Well that was more than I could hear.

Everyone: Agreed.

Ginji: see ya next time.

**Sorry about my little writers block that review from Flashownz really made me lose my inspiration but, now it is back. Thanks for the Reviews Z and ShadowLily.**

**See ya.**


	6. Chapter 5

Sonic Talk Show

Chapter 5

Ginji: welcome, sorry we haven't updated lately I was thinking of starting this up again after tails got his ear fixed and the holidays were over,and I've taken away the get out of dare cards, but chaos where are you.

Chaos: you don't need to yell at me when I'm in your Hunter XG.

Ginji: usually you're out of my Hunter XG.

Chaos: fine *comes out* any way let's bring back the characters from last time.

*Everyone enters*

Ginji: and now our new guests here we have Accel the hedgewolf, blast the hedgehog, and cosmo.

Accel: hi Ginji, Grey, and Zero.

Blast: S'up.

Cosmo: hi.

Chaos: ok our first dare is from **flashownz.**

_Oh, sorry for making you lose your inspiration. Didn't mean to do that. (although I am not sure how I did. Sorry.) great chapter, I'm gonna go get some painkillers. That freaking hurt!___

_Dares:___

_Sonic: Talk backwards for a chapter.___

_Tails: Throw cake at Shadow's face and see what happens.___

_Amy: Slap Sonic. It's simple.___

_Shadow: Don't kill Tails when he throws cake in your face._

Ginji: I forgive ya Flashowz oh and here have some asprin *chaos controlled a thing of painkiller to flashownz email address*

Chaos: first sonic has to talk backwards for the entire chapter.

Sonic: KO.

Ginji: Tails you have to throw a cake in shadow's face and shadow you can't kill tails.

Tails: Ok.

Sonic: ynnuf eb ot gniog si siht

Shadow: shut up sonic.

Then tails threw the cake in shadow's face and immediately shadow's temper got the best of him and he started blasting holes in the walls of the studio with guns where nobody knows where they came from.

Ginji and mostly everyone: O_O

Ginji: ok moving on sonic slap amy across the face.

(Slap) as the sound carried through the room.

Chaos: Flashownz I pray amy doesn't come after you.

Ginji: next dares are from who chaos.

Chaos: we have a set of dares from **Z.**

Lala has another dare.

1. Cream in your highest pitch, I dare you to sing in front of Shadow, until his ears bleed.

2. I dare Amy to hit Knuckles butt until its really red...even though knuckles is already red.

3. I dare everyone except Ginji to do a play of Bambi. Or something else

Okay, this is my dare only one

I dare Amy to marry Sonic, so her wish can come true. After what Lala did to her. I felt for sorry for you Amy. And if Sonic refuses, hypnotize him or something oh and before I forget, Ginji, heal everyone after please

Ginji: no offence lala but the second one is not right and disgusting.

Lala: Damnit

Ginji: Cream has to sing in her highest pitch and try and make shadow's ears bleed.

(after one glass destroying performance.)

Blast: damn she broke my glasses.

Ginji: Holy Sh*t shadow wasn't fazed at all.

Shadow: that's because I have cake in my ears.

Chaos: next on horribly embarrassing play.

Sonic: yalp hcihw?

Chaos: Bambi.

Then Sonic runs to a trash can and barfs.

After the play mostly everyone died.

Ginji: I'm not going to the extreme of letting amy marry sonic, Sonic is only 17 she is 16.

Chaos: you forgot one thing.

Ginji: oh ya *then Ginji snapped his fingers causing everyone who died to come back alive.*

Chaos: Next Dares! From a new reviewer **docterm.** Oh and we edited the dares we liked and put them together.

GINJI: Put my OC Dalton the Lion in. You can look on my profile for him

AMY: Set up a romantic dinner for Sonic, Dalton will help you. If it works Sonic should be you're boyfriend.

DALTON: Do you're SonAmy lovin' thing and help Amy.

SHADOW: Bring Maria to life but as a hedgehog!

Ginji: Ok bring in Dalton.

Dalton enters

Dalton: S'up I'm here to help amy get sonic to be her boyfriend.

Sonic: t*hs *then sonic starts to run but Dalton stops him at the door*

Chaos: ok first we are bringing maria back as a hedgehog but that will take tell next chapter sorry.

Ginji: ok then Sonic has to have a romantic dinner made by amy.

Sonic: … *is tied to a dinning chair with a bandana covering his mouth.

Ginji: ya that's all for now see you guys later.

Chaos: please leave a comment.


End file.
